


Mon tournesol

by 28PapillonsDansLeVentre



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Différence d'âge, Feminisation, Fleuriste, Harry est plus vieux, Harry est riche, Light Dom/sub, Louis est à la fac, M/M, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, léger BDSM
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28PapillonsDansLeVentre/pseuds/28PapillonsDansLeVentre
Summary: Louis préfèrerait aller bronzer  à la plage avec ses amis, plutôt que de passer ses vacances de printemps dans le magasin de fleurs de son père.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Sunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539913) by [WritewhatIwant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritewhatIwant/pseuds/WritewhatIwant). 



> Bonjour !  
> Voici la traduction de l'œuvre original "My sunflower" écrit pas WritewhatIwant.  
> Je vous donne le lien si vous voulez le lire en anglais ou lui laisser un petit commentaire : https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539913/chapters/61969597
> 
> Merci à elle/lui d'avoir accepté cette traduction !

"Louuu, je pensais que tu avais dit que tu venais à la plage avec nous ?" pleurnicha Kami au téléphone.

"Je devais ... je le voulais, mais mon angoissant de père me fait travailler au magasin de fleurs pendant ces putains de vacances." Gémit-il, tirant sur ses racines, avant de repousser ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Ils avaient finalement poussé jusqu’à ses épaules. Il les aimait bien comme ça.

"J'avais les barrettes pour tes cheveux. En plus, Liam à demandait si tu venais et je sais que tu voulais le rencontrer."

Louis avait envie de pleurer. Il voulait entrer dans la chambre de son père, s'allonger sur le sol et faire une énorme crise de colère. "Ughh ! Ne laisse pas Zayn lui parler, s'il te plaît."

Un rire retenti à travers la ligne téléphonique, "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, tu sais, Zayn l'aime aussi, et ils seraient mignons ensembles."

"Kami, espèce de salope ! Désolé, je voulais dire que tu es une... merde." Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle gloussa d'un rire bruyant qui le dit devenir encore plus agité de par la situation difficile dans laquelle il se trouvait. "Je ne m'attendais pas à passer les vacances de printemps à travailler, mon dieu, j'ai le pire père du monde."

"Ton père est de loin l'homme le plus incroyable que j'aie jamais rencontré, et il est sexy."

"Beurk. Je vais vomir."

"Il est célibataire, non ?" Kami réfléchit, gloussant encore légèrement.

"La ferme, Kam, maintenant."

"À une semaine de l'USF (Université South Florida, je ne vois pas trop ce que ça signifie, sûrement un événement important durant le spring break), et tu travailles."

"Merci pour le rappel", dit Louis grognon, s'asseyant et se déplaçant vers le bord de son matelas. "Qui y va ?"

"La bande. Mais ça ne commence que lundi, alors peut-être que tu pourras nous rejoindre plus tard dans la semaine."

"Mais bien sûr. Ce vieil homme va évidemment comprendre que j'ai besoin de ces vacances. Crois-moi. Tu ne connais pas David Tomlinson."

Elle souffla pour répondre : "Eh bien, envoie-moi un texto. Je t'aime, Lou-Lou."

"Fait chier." Louis raccrocha et entra dans sa salle de bain.

Il voulait passer toutes ses vacances à bronzer avec Kami et laisser Liam étaler de la crème solaire sur tout son corps. Il voulait secrètement regarder le beau gosse jouer au beach-volley et faire de pitoyables petits châteaux de sable avec Niall et Tori. Il voulait des vacances de printemps normales, mais son père avait décidé que Louis étant un enfant normal de vingt-deux ans, il ne voulait pas travailler pour lui.

"Mon père est le fléau de mon existence." C'est ce qu'il grinça face au miroir, se déshabillant de son ensemble de pyjama rose poudré, ses doigts s'attardant sur son piercing au ventre alors qu'il se tournait vers la douche.

"Lou, gamin, nous partons dans vingt minutes."

"Je devrais être à la plage, papa!" Il cria, la main sur le robinet en attendant une réponse.

"Vingt minutes !"

***

"Lou, c'est vraiment ce que tu portes ?" Demanda son père, l'exaspération se faisant ressentir tout au long de ses paroles.

Il portait un crop top jaune moutarde à bretelles spaghetti, un short taille haute en jean vieilli et ses tennis blanches. " Je me suis préparé pour la plage." Marmonna-il roulant des yeux et baissant ses lunettes de soleil en forme de cœur.

"Alors, le brillant à lèvres et le fard à paupières c'est également pour la plage ?"

"Oui." Louis souffla, ses yeux se plissèrent de colère alors qu'il regardait l'homme se diriger vers la porte du garage.

"Je t'ai dit en début d'année de te trouver un emploi. Tu ne l'as pas fait, alors tu travailles au magasin de fleurs avec Lisa et moi."

"Papa, honnêtement, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je travaille entre la pratique de la danse, les récitals, les cours et ma vie sociale en plein essor."

"La vie sociale peut prendre du retard, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Sûrement pas !"

"Eh bien, Tu devras juste travailler pour moi." Il haussa les épaules, un léger sourire sur le bord de ses lèvres.

"Je suis un enfant unique qui ne vous demande pas grand-chose, pourquoi me punis-tu !"

"Tu as des responsabilités et gagner un peu d'argent en travaillant n'est pas une punition, Lou."

Louis laissa son corps se tourner vers la portière coter passager, "Je le ressent comme ça."

La boutique était exactement comme Louis s'en souvenait. Des paquets de fleurs dans des seaux, des feuilles et de la terre jonchaient le sol en béton, des fenêtres à chaque tournant, et l'air humide faisant transpirer sa lèvre supérieure.

Il y avait passé des jours entiers à faire ses devoirs dans l'arrière-boutique alors que son père passait des commandes et plantait de nouvelles graines de tout ce qui était de saison. Il s'exerçait a danser dans le petit jardin extérieur situé derrière le magasin. C'était un petit coin de paradis qu'il n'aimait partager avec personne.

"Ça a toujours la même apparence." Il chuchota, se traînant à l'intérieur derrière son père, qui est entré pour ouvrir quelques fenêtres. La chaleur de la Floride s'enroulant autour de son corps en faisant piquer sa peau.

"Un investisseur est venu et a voulu acheter l'endroit. Cette petite boutique résistera." Cria son père. "Allumez l'enseigne d'ouverture, s'il te plaît."

Louis fit ce qu'on lui avait dit avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. "Puis-je rester derrière la caisse ?" plaida Louis, les yeux bleus grands et ronds alors qu'il regardait son père sceptique.

"Oui, mais vous aiderez là où c'est nécessaire. Je veux que ces mains soient couvertes de saleté d'ici la fin de cette semaine."

"Je viens juste de faire une manucure papa, je ne peux pas... en fait, je ne le ferai pas."

"Ouais ok."

Le téléphone de Louis sonna, une photo de Kami à la plage apparue montrant toutes les personnes avec lesquelles Louis voulait être. Il renvoya une photo de lui-même fronçant les sourcils, penché en avant, rédigeant un mini texte sur le fait d'être pris au piège dans le magasin de fleurs de son père. La cloche sonna, mais Louis répondait au message de Niall, donc il ne pouvait pas être dérangé.

"Euh, excusez-moi." Demanda une voix profonde.

Louis est presque tombé du tabouret alors qu'il regardait l'Adonis devant lui. Des mèches brunes épaisses sont passées au peigne fin pour former une coupe élégante, vêtue d'un costume trois pièces Ralph Lauren bleu marine et gris. Il puait la richesse et l'argent. Louis le voulait.

"Oh, euh, b-bonjour," Il posa son téléphone et se redressa, "Comment puis-je vous aider."

Des yeux émeraude brillant et intrigants se posèrent sur lui, un sourire accompagné de fossettes suivit, et Louis frissonna sous le regard intense. "C'est un joli sourire." L'homme gloussa, baissant les yeux sur sa Rolex avant de se tourner vers Louis, "Et oui, j'ai besoin d'un bouquet de lys, de préférence venant de l'arrière-boutique, si vous en avez."

"Ah, un habitué." Il réussit à dire sans bégayer.

Il rit brièvement, la main passant dans ses cheveux, "Euh, oui je le suis. Je vais à un rendez-vous. Ce sont les fleurs qu'elle préfère.

Elle.

Louis inspire l'air de la Floride et toutes idées d'attirer cet homme étonnant, tombèrent à l'eau. "Oh, d'accord, donnez-moi une seconde et elles seront prêtes pour vous."

"Génial."

Louis le regarda se promener dans la boutique, avant de sauter de son perchoir et d'aller chercher son père. Il préparait des compositions lorsque Louis passa la tête.  
"J'ai besoin d'un bouquet de lys. Je ne veux pas le louper, donc..."

"Il devrait y en avoir quelques-uns sur la table de jardin arrière que Lisa vient de cueillir."

Louis s'était en quelque sorte attendu à ce que son père prenne le relais, mais il a continué sa propre tâche, Louis ne pouvait que grommeler en faisant le bouquet lui-même. "Donc, Monsieur." Il posa les fleurs sur le comptoir, ça fera 12,50."

"Les prix me surprennent toujours." Marmonna l'étalon en sortant un portefeuille Gucci tout en cuir.

"Sérieusement" demanda Louis avec une confusion catégorique.

Le dieu du sexe devant lui riait vraiment, de magnifiques yeux de jade étaient posés sur Louis avec un sourire narquois. "Je ne peux pas être simple."

"Pas habillé comme ça, non, vous ne pouvez pas." dit Louis, sa main poussant sa frange de ses yeux.

"Mon Dieu, tes yeux sont beaux."

Le rougissement de Louis augmenta, et il porta une main sur sa joue chaude, "M-Merci."

L'homme posa quarante dollars sur le comptoir et attrapa ses fleurs, le même sourire éclatant épinglé sur un Louis frustré, "Non, merci à toi... tournesol."

Le surnom non sollicité dit chanceler Louis, et il dû s'agripper au bord de la table pour stabiliser son vacillement. Il était à mi-chemin vers la porte quand Louis se souvint qu'il devait lui rendre sa monnaie et qu'il devait en quelque sorte emmener Louis avec lui. "Euh, monsieur, votre monnaie !" Il sorti rapidement la facture.

"Garde-la." Puis il partit.

***

"Quel âge avait-il ?" Kami était venu quand Louis lui avait envoyé un long paragraphe mal orthographié sur sa rencontre avec le riche beau gosse.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être vingt-sept, pas plus de trente ans."

"Il pourrait être hétero Lou, tu n'as rien appris de Lucas." Elle lui rappela.

"Lucas était différent, Kam-Kam. Je veux dire, il m'a appelé tournesol."

Elle fronça les sourcils, "Tu vois, c'est là que je suis perplexe."

"Exactement, et pour ne pas mentionner, il m'a pratiquement manger des yeux tout le temps."

"Il t'as bouffé des yeux et t'as donné un surnom maladroit alors qu'il se rendait à un rendez-vous. Il ressemble à un playboy pour moi, Lou, tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec un type comme ça." Elle l'avertit en lui pinçant la joue.

"Tu es tellement bronzé, ce n'est pas juste." Il marmonna à la place, éloignant sa main de son visage.

"Ta tenue est super mignonne, j'adore ton piercing au nombril en pot de miel."

Louis baissa les yeux sur son nombril et effleura le bijou. "Merci. Liam a-t-il posé des questions sur moi?"

"Non. Il était pendu aux lèvres de Zayn."

"Ce bâtard." Elle le regardait avec perplexité, "Liam, pas Zayn."

"D'accord, bien, parce que Zayn est adorable, et si je suis honnête il mérite Li plus que toi."

Les lèvres de Louis s'entrouvrirent légèrement, "Retire ce que tu viens de dire." siffla-il, s'asseyant et fixant la rousse avec attention. "Maintenant."

"Veux-tu vraiment que je le rerire, ou es-tu juste contrarié que tu sois célibataire.»

Il la poussa et se lève de son matelas. "Zayn est un amour, et il mérite Liam, mais s'il a Liam, qui vais-je avoir moi?"

"Le beau gosse du magasin de fleurs, souviens-toi."

"Tu viens de dire que c'est un playboy." Louis soupira en se frottant les tempes.

Elle était allongée sur ses couvertures grises, souriant diaboliquement, "Il peut être un bon coup."

Louis réfléchit à sa réponse : "Surement. Dommage que je n'ai pas eu son nom ou son numéro."

"Peut-être qu'il reviendra pour chercher plus de fleurs à l'autre fille, et ensuite tu auras une autre chance."

"Peut-être."

L'homme est venu trois jours plus tard. Louis portait un haut rose clair, un short en jean qui reposait bas sur sa taille et ses converses montantes entièrement blanche. Sa frange était épinglée avec une barrette en tournesol qu'il avait trouvé dans son tiroir à fourre-tout dans sa chambre. Il la portait depuis trois jours.

"Le mec des lys," dit Louis, grimaçant instantanément au ton désespéré qui persistait à travers ses mots.

Les yeux verts gloussèrent, il était habillé aussi pimpant que le premier jour. Costume noir trois pièces et cravate vert olive. Il fit le tour de la pièce avant de s'approcher de Louis. "En fait, je veux des marguerites aujourd'hui."

"Du changement, hein" demanda Louis, passant derrière le comptoir et essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur l'homme qui le regardait.

"Tu as un piercing tournesol au nombril ?"

Il frissonna, les mains placées dans un triangle à l'envers autour de son nombril. "Euh, ouais, je l'ai eu durant ma première année d'université."

"Quelle est ta matière principale ?" continua-t-il, les pas de Louis s'arrêtant alors qu'il regardait l'homme fixement.

"Danse... avec du théâtre en facultatif. "

"Ça explique... beaucoup de choses." Des orbites émeraude admiraient son corps.

Il continua son trajet vers l'arrière-boutique, se cognant contre des seaux et des outils de jardinage en cours de route. Son père et Lisa étaient en train de planter.

"Besoin d'aide Lou ?" Demanda Lisa en tapotant le sol humide.

"Non, je peux gérer, je me demandais juste où étaient les marguerites ?"

"Vérifie la salle du fond. J'en ai juste cueilli et coupé les tiges."

"D'accord."

Marchant vers l'arrière-boutique, Louis fit rapidement un bouquet de fleurs blanches, secouant l'excès d'eau avant de retourner à l'avant. Adonis regardait un géranium quand Louis prit la parole. "Très bien, nous y voilà."

"Quelle est ta fleur préférée ?"

"Euh, serait-ce ringard de dire tournesol ? Je veux dire, ils le sont vraiment, c'est une coïncidence que vous m'ayez appelé... "

"Tu me fais penser à un tournesol. La peau toute dorée et jolie."

Louis voulait dire quelque chose d'intéressant et de séduisant, mais il ne pouvait que réfléchir au commentaire selon lequel il avait la peau dorée et qu'il était joli. "Euh, 12,50. "

Cette discussion lui faisait penser à leur première rencontre, et c'était en quelque sorte un 'maintenant ou jamais' pour obtenir au moins son nom, sinon il resterai les mains vides. "Quel est... votre nom... gros dépensier." Ses yeux fixés sur sa main tremblante sortant la monnaie de la caisse.

Le rire fit Louis se détendre, "Harry."

Louis avait sa monnaie quand il croisa finalement le regard de Harry. "Louis."

Lorsque la grande main se renferma sur la sienne, Louis retient son souffle, "Garde La monnaie... Tournesol." Il sourit à un Louis aux joues roses, "A moins que tu ne préfères que je t'appelle par ton nom?"

"C'est... peu importe," dit Louis d'une voix tremblante, la main toujours recouverte par celle d'Harry.

"D'accord, je pense que je vais garder tournesol."

C'était étouffant à l'intérieur du magasin. Son corps avait une petite pellicule de sueur partout, et l'humidité le faisait transpirer au niveau de ses cheveux et de son cou. Mais la main qu'Harry couvrait était enveloppée de froid alors qu'il s'éloignait pour sortir. "Au revoir." Souffla-t-il.

"Je veux qu'il me baise, Kam, comme je veux qu'il me mutile le cul." Louis pleura en la regardant zapper devant la télé. "Il est si grand et il a touché ma main."

"Tu sembles absolument ivre d'amour." Elle lui sourit, une boucle auburn tombant contre sa paupière. Elle utilisa un doigt pour déplacer la mèche hors de sa vue, "As-tu son nom ?"

"Harry, c'est putain de sexy." Il lui dit, en riant quand il pensa au nom dans sa tête. "Il a acheté des marguerites aujourd'hui, et il m'a demandé ma fleur préférée."

"Tu as une fleur préférée ?"

Il appuya son index sur la barrette toujours en place dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air si peu impressionnée, le pouce immobile sur la télécommande, "Tu plaisantes."

"Nan." Il a gloussé, "C'est une coïncidence, cela veut dire que nous sommes censés nous revoir."

"Ce n'est censé l'être que s'il revient, et cette fois, tu lui demande son numéro." Elle lui rappela, ses yeux noisette retombant sur l'écran de télévision : "Tu obtiens un numéro, puis tu pourras le célébrer. Jusque-là, tais-toi. "

"Comment puis-je me taire quand je suis amoureux."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse le critiquer à propos de son commentaire, on frappa à la porte. "Pizza vous deux." Dit son père à travers la porte.

"On sort, papa, pas de pizza pour nous," cria Louis en retour, tombant du lit quand Kami lui donna un coup de pied.

"Nous serons sortis dans une minute, M. T!"

"Merci, Kamille."

"Il aime Lisa, la femme qui travaille dans le magasin, alors tu peux arrêter d'être un amour." Louis chanta, dansant dans sa salle de bain.

"C'est fou comme je t'aide dans tes histoires d'amours, mais toi, tu me laisses seule. C'est de la merde, salope."

"Tu ne deviendras pas ma belle-mère, c'est juste..." frissonna-t-il, "Dégoûtant."

"Je te laisserais rester éveillé après onze heures." Dit-elle d'un ton mélancolique en frappant sa taille.

"Seulement onze. Alors je ne veux définitivement pas."

***

Harry est arrivé vendredi, et Louis voulait pleurer parce qu'il serait retourné au campus dimanche, et son père avait été assez gentil pour lui donner tout samedi de congé à passer avec ses amis.

"Pourquoi le tournesol à un visage morose." Plaisanta Harry, un sourire narquois le faisant paraître juste plus sexy.

Regarder Harry alors qu'il souriait subtilement à sa manière a aidé Louis à vaincre son besoin de laisser échapper ses frustrations, "Juste ... une mauvaise journée."

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas bon." Harry avait l'air bouleversé, et Louis rougit à cette attention. "Le tournesol a besoin d'un peu d'eau et d'air frais, hein."

Ne dites pas que cela a commencé sur un mantra dans sa tête, parce que Louis s'était préparé à dire "Oui daddy" comme si c'était un vocabulaire régulier qu'il utilisait quotidiennement. "Oui." Il décida à la place.

"Quand pars-tu du travail."

"Oh, euh, je... je pars d'habitude avec mon père... il possède le mag..." Gentil Louis, bien sûr parle-lui de ton père, "Trois... je pars dans trois heures."

Louis se figea à la seconde où un papier cartonné blanc atterrit sur le verre transparent du comptoir. Ses yeux bleus étudiaient le papier fin avec insistance. Il ressentait le besoin de glisser la carte dans ses mains et de la traiter de la même manière que Golum traitait l'anneau dans 'Le Seigneur des Anneaux' jusqu'à ce qu'Harry parle à nouveau.

"Appel-moi, je viendrai te chercher."

"O-Ok." il bégaya à travers ses lèvres qu'il mordillait. Ses mains tripotaient les bords de la carte, trop effrayées pour regarder ailleurs que sur l'objet fragile.

"Génial. Je dois maintenant passer une commande." Dit Harry, tapotant sur la vitrine qui les séparait.

"Lisa, elle est à l'arrière, je vais y aller..." Il fit un signe derrière lui avant de tourner les talons. Elle était penchée sur un seau de roses, les mains gantées enlevant les épines. "Hé, il y a un client qui souhaite passer une commande."

Elle lui sourit, utilisant son poignet pour repousser une mèche blonde de son front. "D'accord, peux-tu terminer ce que je fais ?"

Louis regarda la porte par laquelle il était entré. S'il n'aimait pas Lisa comme une mère, et qu'il ne se souciait pas de se faire engueuler par son père, il aurait dit non, mais il se souciait de ces deux choses, alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de sourire. " bien sûr."

Il essaya d'écouter, voulut que Lisa se dépêche de rentrer pour pouvoir se précipiter et dire au revoir à Harry, et avec un peu de chance aborder l'idée qu'ils traînent à nouveau cet après-midi, donc il savait que ce n'était pas un hasard.

"Tu aurais dû mentionner que c'était Harry," dit Lisa quand elle retourna dans la pièce.

Louis s'assit, les yeux flottant sur l'embrasure de la porte avant d'atterrir sur une Lisa rayonnante, "Pourquoi ça ?"

"C'est l'un de nos meilleurs clients. Il paie bien, et a toujours des rendez-vous. "

Le monde de Louis s'est arrêté. Tout s'arrêta alors qu'il laissait ses mots s'installer dans sa tête pour y vivre et s'envenimer. C'était donc un playboy. Génial.

"Oh, alors il est comme le playboy local ou quelque chose comme ça ?" Il s'enquit discrètement, un rire désapprobateur pour compenser sa demande en premier lieu.

"On peut dire ça. Votre père ne peut pas le supporter, surtout quand les filles viennent lui demander s'il est entré, et elles ont toutes les larmes aux yeux. Il est toujours adorable quand il vient ici, cependant."

"Je devrais probablement retourner là-bas, juste au cas où quelqu'un entrerait."

"D'accord."

L: Il m'a invité à sortir après le travail, mais Lisu a dit qu'il était un playboy! Il est temps de paniquer.  
K: Juste du sexe, rien de plus.  
L: Ughh! Je l'aime je l'aime tellement !!!  
K: SEXE SEULEMENT!  
L: OKAY

"Elle est la pire, mais je l'aime."

Ses yeux se sont éloignés de son téléphone et se sont posés sur son père qui apportait un grand seau d'arrosage noir. Louis le regarde passer et arroser les fleurs et les plantes à l'avant. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me ramènes... Kam vient me chercher."

"Restes-tu avec elle ou est-ce que tu rentres à la maison ?"

"Uhhhh", il regarda le plafond. Est-ce que Harry voudra bien qu'il reste pour la nuit -est-ce que lui-même avait-il envie de rester la nuit ? "Je ne sais pas. Je t'enverrai un message."

"D'accord, Lisa voulait que nous venions dîner, mais je vais simplement annuler."

Louis sourit à l'abandon de la soirée de son père : "Non, n'annule pas. Arrêtez d'être un vieil homme, faites-en un rendez-vous." De grands yeux bleus, accompagnés d'une expression agitée, se sont dirigés vers lui et l'ont fait rire. "Papa, fais-le."

Louis pouvait dire au visage de son père qu'il voulait argumenter sur le fait qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Lisa alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il l'aimait. "D'accord." C'était ce sur quoi il s'était arrêté.

"Bien, maintenant je fermerais la boutique, et vous deux sortez et profitez de la soirée." Il termina, regardant l'horloge, 02h45. "Considérez cela comme un merci pour samedi."

"Tu n'es pas toujours un gamin." Son père répondit avec un sourire en passant par la porte.

Louis s'était senti mal d'avoir menti à son père à son âge. C'était un enfant unique qui était une bonne personne la plupart du temps, quelques mensonges ici et là n'étaient que naturels.

***

Il était agité et ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même après le départ de son père et de Lisa. Le temps avait considérablement ralenti ; il était déchiré entre appeler Kami ou simplement s'asseoir patiemment pendant trois heures.

"Tu ne transpires pas, j'espère ?"

"C’est quoi cette question !" C'était sa réponse incrédule, son visage se transformant en un bref froncement de sourcils.

"Pose ton téléphone sur quelque chose. Laissez-moi voir ce que tu portes."

Louis fit ce qu'on lui avait dit, reculant pour mettre tout son corps dans le petit cadre de l'iPhone. "Tu as l'air sexy à souhait. Que dirais-tu de laisser tomber les gars et que l'on tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre." Son sourire sournois le fit rire, sa boule de nerf se dissipant.

"Mon cul est fait pour prendre de la bite, alors... difficile d'y échapper."

"D'accord, c'était trop d'informations pour mes petites oreilles."

"Je suis stressé. Je l'aime beaucoup et c'est un playboy." Louis gémit, tirant son téléphone si près qu'il était pressé contre le bout de son nez.

"Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Lou-Lou. Juste du sexe, c'est tout. Tu ne veux pas retourner à Tampa (nom de l'universalité) sans t'être faire baiser."

"Je veux plus que ça, Kam." Il a souligné, reprenant le téléphone et vérifiant l'heure dans le coin gauche, 02h55.

"Tu ne veux pas d'un playboy Lou, tu veux quelqu'un de stable et pas quelqu'un qui a le double de ton âge."

"Il n'a pas le double de mon âge, arrête d'exagérer." Il gronda.

"Supposons juste qu'il a trente ans. Cela signifie qu'il a huit ans de plus que toi, et quand tu auras trente ans, il en aura presque quarante, et quarante ans, c'est quand les rides commencent et que la crise de la quarantaine se déclenchent."

"Je l'aime. Je le veux. Je me fiche de ce que tu dis." Dit Louis avec finalité, fixant durement son visage pixélisé. "De plus, tu voulais mon père, qui a quarante-cinq ans, ton opinion est devenue invalide à ce moment-là."

"J'étais gamine..."

"Je dois y aller, il est trois heures et je dois encore fermer." Louis cliqua sur l'appel FaceTime.

Louis ne se souciait pas que Harry ait trente ans s'il en avait trente. Il voulait se faire baiser, et Harry faisait parfaitement l'affaire. Il voulait un sugar daddy, et pour être plus précis, il voulait un sugar daddy qui l'appelle tournesol.

Alors, quand Harry s'arrêta dans un Range Rover entièrement noir, ses genoux étaient sur le point de lâcher. La question qu'il devait se poser était de savoir à quel point Harry était riche.

"Cool la voiture." Dit-il quand Harry baissa la fenêtre, les yeux encadrés par une paire de Ray-Bans noirs et un illustre sourire sur ses lèvres couleur cerise.

"Cela ne m'aide probablement pas à être simple, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Nan." Louis dit avec un sourire narquois : "Mais croyez-moi, c'est la dernière chose dont vous devez vous inquiéter."

Harry gloussa, enlevant ses lunettes de soleil pour laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur le magasin de fleurs derrière Louis, "Euh ma commande, peux-tu vérifier que j'ai bien noté le bon numéro, c'est 715-8433."

Les lèvres de Louis tombèrent en une fine ligne, "Euh, bien sûr." Il marmonna en tournant les talons. Il était définitivement dérangé par la demande d'Harry, mais là encore, il n'attendait pas grand-chose de cette rencontre de toute façon.

Feuilletant les commandes pour vendredi, il attrapa le papier avec Harry Styles écrit dessus, ses yeux parcoururent le papier et fronça les sourcils. L'ordre devait être exécuté pour ce soir.

Sa panique monta, la sensation épaisse dans sa gorge se déplaçant dans tout son œsophage, le faisant déglutir à plusieurs reprises. Puis il s'est calmé.

Tournesols.

"Merci," dit Louis d'un air penaud, faisant tournoyer l'unique tournesol dans sa main droite.

"Bien sûr, c'est une partie de mon charme."

Louis rit, espérant que son propre rire couvrirait les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il se concentra sur le fait qu'il pourrait avoir des relations sexuelles avec Harry ce soir, elles étaient fermement plantées dans ses os quand il boucla sa ceinture de sécurité et remarqua dans sa vision périphérique l'homme en train de regarder ses cuisses nues.

"Je pensais que nous pourrions aller dans l'un de mes endroits préférés en ville."

C'était l'un de ces moments 'maintenant ou jamais', où Louis pouvait aller dîner et être frustré pendant tout le rendez-vous en donnant à Harry tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour réaliser à quel point il était inapte à la monogamie ou, simplement aller directement au sexe.

"Ou nous pourrions nous rendre chez vous pour ne pas attendre désespérément ce que nous voulons vraiment."

Harry posa ses yeux sombres sur l'homme agité. Louis a gardé ses propres yeux fixés sur les légères rides de son short, "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tournesol."

"Dîner dans l'un de vos endroits préférés."

"Bonne fleur," sourit Harry, ses longs doigts s'étalant sur l'épaisse cuisse de Louis et se frottant doucement. "Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais à propos de ce rendez-vous, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses."

"Vous êtes un playboy Harry, je ne veux pas dîner et regarder un putain de film avec un playboy. Je veux juste me faire baiser et retourner à Tampa indemne." Louis avança sa main tremblante repoussant celle qu'Harry avait drapée sur sa jambe.

Harry était silencieux, manœuvrant dans le trafic nocturne de Sarasota. C'était extrêmement énervant, mais il resta silencieux, avalant la boule qui grandissait dans sa gorge quand ils arrivèrent chez Fleming. C'était l'un des endroits pour manger les plus chers de la ville, alors au moins, il aurait un repas gratuit.

Harry manœuvra pour se garer et tourna son corps pour faire face à Louis. "Je t'aime plus que ce que j’ai pu aimer depuis longtemps. Je ne veux pas te traiter autrement que comme la pépite d'or que tu es."

Louis fit immédiatement face à Harry avec une bouche entrouverte, "Vraiment."

"Oui, alors ne laissez pas mon passé ruiner notre avenir."

"O-Ok," murmura Louis.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lien du texte original : https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539913/chapters/62014180#workskin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lien du texte original : https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539913/chapters/62014180#workskin

"Je veux ce bracelet et le bracelet de cheville, daddy" dit Louis, regardant à travers la vitrine en verre qui contenait les bijoux en or rose.

"Je viens de t’acheter un tout nouveau bracelet en or rose pour ton Apple Watch, tu peux n'en choisir qu'un."

Louis fit la moue à Harry, qui essayait de se décider pour une nouvelle bague. "Daddy." Il gémit : "S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin des deux."

"Non tournesol, tu les _VEUX_ tous les deux. De plus, tu as eu quatre-vingt-cinq à ton test d'anglais, et tu m’avais promis un quatre-vingt-quinze.

"Pas juste !" cria Louis, faisant tourner la tête des deux femmes qui travaillaient. Il se replia sur lui-même alors qu'il regardait de nouveau la vitrine. "Professeur Reems me déteste. Je n'obtiendrai pas ce quatre-vingt-quinze quoi qu'il en soit."

"Choisis-en un, je n'achèterai pas les deux."

Avant Harry, l'idée de posséder l'un des cadeaux luxueux qu'il a acquis depuis ces six mois de relation, n'était que ça : des pensées. Maintenant, Harry est le Dr Frankenstein, et il avait créé un monstre.

"Je serai dans la voiture." Grogna-t-il avec colère, repoussant la vitrine et piétinant bruyamment vers la sortie.

Louis resta assis seul pendant dix minutes avant qu'Harry ne sorte enfin de Zales où ils étaient allés ensemble. Il portait une nouvelle bague brillante sur son index droit, et aucun autre sac. Louis était _énervé_.

"Emmenez-moi à mon appartement, je ne veux pas être chez toi pour le moment." Il siffla doucement, tirant fort sur la ceinture de sécurité en la mettant. "Tu es le pire Harry, absolument pire."

"Tais-toi, Louis, c'est ton seul avertissement," dit calmement Harry. Il s'engagea à travers la circulation dans la direction opposée de l'appartement de Louis qu'il partageait avec Niall et Kami.

"J'emmerde ton avertissement." Louis se moqua, tournant son corps vers la fenêtre. Au cours des six mois passés à sortir avec Harry, Louis savait déjà sur quels boutons appuyer pour obtenir la réaction qu'il voulait, la réaction qu'il pensait mériter. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'achètes de la merde. Je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre de m'acheter ce que je veux."

Harry rit profondément, se dirigeant vers son appartement. "Je suis avec un enfant." Il bouillonna, se garant rapidement dans une place de parking et éteignit la voiture. "Un enfant qui a manifestement besoin d'une punition."

"J'ai dit ramène-moi à la maison", souligna Louis avec indignation. Leurs yeux étaient tous deux remplis de fureur, mais ce n'était pas nouveau entre eux.

"Tu es à la maison." Harry répondit sarcastiquement, sa main se levant et se bloquant sur la nuque de Louis.

Il est instantanément devenu compliant, sa nature soumise prenant le dessus et ses yeux brillants. "Oui daddy."

"Bonne fleur, je suis très en colère contre toi."

"Je sais" marmonna Louis, penchant sa tête en avant pour se reposer contre l'épaule de Harry, la main à la base de son cou étant comme un poids qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter.

"Est-ce que daddy a besoin de punir sa petite fleur ?"

"Oui, daddy, j'en ai be-besoin." Louis haleta fortement tandis qu'Harry le conduisait à travers le bâtiment jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Il s'accrocha au grand homme alors qu'ils montaient l'ascenseur. Ses lèvres se verrouillèrent sur une veine palpitante dans le cou de Harry.

Il la suçota légèrement et remarqua les dégâts qu'il avait laissé quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Harry, tout le côté gauche de son cou était couvert de marques. "Daddy" gémit Louis, se blottissant dans la veste de costume qui sentait fortement le parfum Gucci

"Bientôt douce fleur, tu auras ta punition, puis je te baiserai comme tu en as besoin."

"S'il te plaît." Il gémit, la main tremblante remontant la poitrine d'Harry pour agripper sa cravate grise.

A la seconde où la porte se referma, Louis fut aussitôt transporté dans la chambre principale. Il devenait dur rien que de penser à ce qu'il aller lui arriver. Harry le coucha sur le lit, ses yeux bleus brumeux verrouillés avec ceux assombris d'Harry, et il frissonna.

"Déshabille-toi, je te veux en posture de soumission."

Les mains de Louis s'attardèrent sur son piercing au nombril un tournesol en or 18 carats que Harry lui avait offert un mois après avoir commencé à sortir ensemble. C'est celui qu'il portait le plus, avec la même barrette en or 18 carats placée dans ses mèches miellées.

Agrippant l'ourlet de son crop-top bordeaux avec les mots 'cherry' en italique dessus, il le tira sur sa silhouette, le jetant quelque part en lançant ses Vans blanches et en déboutonnant son jean noir moulant. Harry le regarda pendant tout ce temps. Il avait déjà enlevé tous ses vêtements à l'exception de son slip gris.

"Putain Louis, tu es la jolie fleur de daddy, n'est-ce pas."

"Mhmm." Gémi Louis, des mains tremblantes massant sa peau dorée. Il se retourna, soulevant son corps instable à quatre pattes. "Besoin de ma punition."

Harry se dirigea vers le placard, l'anticipation d'attendre chatouillant le corps de Louis partout. Il savait dès le premier jour qu'il voulait appeler Harry daddy, mais le BDSM avait été l'idée d'Harry, et Louis avait parfaitement accepté ce rôle. Ils ont pratiqué la fessée tant de fois que Louis n'a pas besoin de s'expliquer pour les obtenir.

Kami était toujours un peu hésitante, mais quand elle fut témoin de leur amour grandissant, elle accepta. Son père avait crié et s’était confronter à Harry, mais voir Louis être gâté et soigné comme il le voulait atténua les ressentiments qu'il avait pour l'homme plus âgé. Louis se souciait de leurs opinions à eux, personne d'autre n'avait d'importance.

_Claque !_

La piqûre s'enflamma, la fesse droite de son cul se réchauffa instantanément. "Merde." gémit-il, son ventre plongeant et frottant contre les draps épais en dessous.

_Claque !_

Sa fesse gauche ressemblait maintenant à la droite, la douleur était une sensation agréable qui traversait son être, le faisant mordre fortement dans sa lèvre inférieure. Harry était proche, la chaleur de son corps flottant sur son corps par ailleurs froid.

"Couleur."

"Vert."

"Pourquoi es-tu puni ?" Le timbre de voix de Harry était profond, son ton faisant sursauter la bite de Louis.

"Méchant dans le magasin." Réussit à dire Louis, de la bave coulant du coin de sa bouche alors que son visage reposait à plat contre le matelas.

"Très mauvais. Pas seulement dans le magasin" Harry passa la pagaie sur les fesses de Louis. "Dans la voiture, qu'avez-vous dit."

"Demand-…" _Claque_ ! "Merde ! D-Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre de m'acheter… des trucs.

_Claque !_

Louis cria, ses mains tremblantes attrapant ce qu'il pouvait alors qu'il parlait la bouche contre le lit. La main d'Harry descendit doucement sur la fesse droite de Louis, la chaleur de sa main se mêlant à la chaleur brulante du cul de Louis.

Il massa tendrement la chair. "Tu sais ce que je ressens lorsque tu fais de telles menaces. Je devrais te faire porter ta ceinture pendant un mois." Il agrippa la fesse de Louis dans sa paume en serrant, "Je ne sais même pas si je devrais te _baiser_ " ajouta Harry menaçant, les yeux plissés fixant le cul légèrement en mouvement de Louis.

"Daaddy" gémit Louis.

"Arrêter de te plaindre. Tu ne pleurais pas plus tôt, hein ?" Harry siffla, la pagaie tombant une fois de plus sur la peau dorée de Louis.

"Non monsieur" sanglota Louis, se frottant le visage d'un côté à l'autre dans les draps humides en dessous.

Harry laissa tomber la pagaie sur le matelas, les mains saisissant chaque joue et pétrissant la surface rouge. Il se pencha et pressa des baisers légers comme une plume sur la chair meurtrie. "Je déteste devoir punir mon doux tournesol."

"Désolé daddy, je voulais seulement la fessée," murmura Louis, les yeux flous regardant le plafond avant de se refermer.

"Couleur tournesol, quelle est ta couleur."

"Vert."

Harry recula du corps tremblant. Il avait l'eau à la bouche à la vue du corps tremblant de Louis alors qu'il se penchait à son chevet et attrapait un préservatif et du lubrifiant. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux bébé fleur, dis à daddy ce dont tu as besoin."

"J'ai besoin de tes doigts d'abord daddy, ouvre-moi."

Harry eut un sourire narquois, recouvrant deux doigts de lubrifiant, "Ce que veut bébé, bébé l'obtient."

Le corps de Louis s'arrêta quand Harry plongea les deux doigts dans son trou. Il se resserra immédiatement, un cri sortant de ses lèvres tremblantes. "Oui !" Gémit-il.

Harry tourna ses doigts, les tordant d'une certaine manière pour se frotter délicatement contre les parois intérieures de Louis. "Putain, je pense que j'ai besoin de te gouter un peu."

"Goûte-moi, papa." Louis haleta, un autre filet de bave s'échappant du coin de sa bouche.

Harry retira ses doigts de l'anneau de muscles, se mordant les lèvres alors qu'il regardait le trou de Louis se refermer. "Joli petit bouton de rose." Il murmura doucement avant de lécher autour du muscle.

Louis gémit pitoyablement, "Dieu, _oui_."

Harry fit deux autres coups de langue autour du pli avant de pousser son pouce dans le trou. Harry s'installa plus confortablement entre les jambes écartées de Louis et plaça ses deux pouces dans son entrée pour l'ouvrir.

Harry adorait l'intérieur des fesses de Louis. Il était glabre dans le sillon où reposait son bouton de rose. Rose et propre toujours parce que comme Louis aimait le dire, ‘il voulait être prêt pour daddy à tout moment’. Il fit tourbillonner sa langue à l'intérieur et aspira fort le pli avant de replonger sa langue à nouveau.

Harry se recula, son menton luisant dans la lumière artificielle, "Putain tournesol, comment peux-tu avoir un goût si divin."

La main droite de Louis le démangeait, il voulait la tendre vers sa queue entre ses jambes, mais il savait qu'il ne valait pas mieux le faire. "Besoin de plus de daddy" marmonna-t-il, étourdi et alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient.

La langue chaude contre son trou fit frémir Louis et il plia le dos plus bas. Harry sépara de nouveau l'ouverture et lécha l'intérieur. "Détend toi tournesol, montre à daddy."

Louis se détendit et Harry gémit en regardant le trou s'ouvrir encore plus. Il lécha avec sa langue la chair rouge, suçant à la base de Louis comme si c'était une sucette. "Bon travail bébé, reste ouvert encore un peu plus longtemps," murmura Harry contre la chair chaude, plaçant ses pouces sur l'anneau et massant autour du trou.

Il chercha le lubrifiant. Une main aidant à maintenir Louis ouvert et l'autre à arroser une grande quantité de lubrifiant sur son trou. Embrassant la fesse gauche de Louis, il garda le trou ouvert et écarté avec sa main droite et utilisa deux doigts de sa main gauche pour les plonger dans le trou. Toute son attention était sur ses doigts pénétrant son bébé. Son slip paraissait beaucoup plus serré, et la tache croissante de pré-sperme refroidit la chaleur brûlante de sa bite.

"J'ai besoin d'entrer en toi tournesol" Harry se pencha, retirant ses mains du corps de Louis pour retirer ses sous-vêtements. "Couleur."

"Vert. Putain de papa vert, alors s'il te plaît, donne-la-moi s'il te plaît." Marmonna Louis.

Harry fit glisser le préservatif sur sa bite, un filet de lubrifiant pour faciliter la glisse et il poussa à l'intérieur. Les mains posées sur les fesses tremblantes de son cul alors qu'il regardait sa bite disparaître, l'ensemble de ses 22 centimètres entrant dans l'abîme qui le réchauffait délicieusement.

"Putain de merde. " Il grogna, agrippant durement le cul de Louis.

"Baise-moi comme tu veux, papa. " C'était la réponse haletante de Louis, poussant ses fesses contre l'aine d'Harry et se frottant obscènement. "Surstimule ma putain de prostate, s'il te plaît"

Les mains d'Harry glissèrent des fesses de Louis et se posèrent plutôt autour de ses hanches. Il sortit presque complètement, ne laissant que la pointe à l'intérieur. C'était l'une de ses parties préférées lorsque Louis serrait sa pointe, lui donnant l'impression de traire sa bite.

"Daddy" gémit Louis. Harry se claqua contre le corps en dessous, les cris de Louis étant comme de la musique à ses oreilles. Son rythme ne fit qu'augmenter à partir de là, chaque poussée plus forte que la précédente et ne se relâchant pas alors même qu'il savait qu'il touchait la prostate de Louis.

L'orgasme de Louis était inattendu. Lui déchirant la peau et lui excitant les nerfs si visiblement qu'il ne pouvait que crier jusqu'à ce que sa voix lâche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse que haleter pour de l'air et griffer les draps froissés.

Alors même que Louis tentait de s'éloigner avec force, la bite de Harry glissant à l'intérieur de lui, l'homme plus âgé ne le lâchant jamais.

L'orgasme d'Harry était proche alors qu'il se penchait sur le corps tremblant de Louis. Ses poussées implacables et dures alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à sa libération imminente. "J'suis proche tournesol."

"Donne-moi ma friandise dans la bouche, papa." Miaula Louis profondément, son minuscule pénis nageant dans ses propres fluides. La fraîcheur de son foutre accentuant sa sensibilité.

Les yeux de Harry roulèrent en arrière, "Dieu. Tu es absolument phénoménal."

Il bougea de derrière Louis, le préservatif glissant entre ses doigts alors qu'il le pinçait pour le retirer. Se faufilant à travers le lit, sa bite sursauta à la vue exposée devant lui.

Louis n'était guère stable en se levant sur ses mains. Harry, s'efforçant toujours d'être non seulement le meilleur daddy mais aussi le plus accommodant, l'aida à se positionner plus confortablement.

Louis était sur le dos, la tête pendue au bord du matelas. Harry au-dessus de lui, ses testicules planant sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Louis. Une langue hésitante émergea, glissant à la base de son scrotum puis suçant la peau lâche de sa bouche chaude.

" _Merde_. " Harry siffla, les doigts plantés contre le crâne de Louis et courant à travers les fines mèches dorées. Ses cheveux avaient poussé encore plus depuis leur première rencontre. Harry adorait ça.

Il aimait quand Louis les coiffait en petites nattes, mais ce qu'il appréciait le plus, c'est quand il les coiffait avec les nombreuses barrettes plaquées or qu'Harry lui avait achetées. Il portait le plus souvent sa barrette tournesol, la préféré d'Harry.

Le pop qui venait de Louis relâchant la prise qu'il avait sur ses boules attira les yeux d'Harry sur l'homme délicat en dessous. Louis avait les plus beaux yeux. Un bleu qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais identifier ni décrire, mais qui était tout à fait fascinant.

"Prend ton gouter bébé fleur, tu as besoin de tes _nutriments_ pour grandir et devenir fort. " Le doigt pointé d'Harry appuya sur sa bite. Le bout pressé contre les lèvres rose bubble-gum avant d'être enveloppé de chaleur humide. "Oh, putain."

Il soulagea sa bite d'avant en arrière lentement. Les gargouillis et les bruits de Louis le poussant plus près vers sa libération.

Harry se souvenait de tout à propos du jour où il avait rencontré Louis. Il dormait avec en moyenne avec trois filles ou trois garçons par semaine. Il continuait en se disant que lorsque ses jours de playboy prendraient fin, il s'installerait avec une femme et aurait un enfant ou deux. Puis Louis est arrivé.

Il a atteint son apogée, plongeant dans les yeux les plus bleus. Regarder Louis avaler chaque goutte avidement avait cette sensation, pressant encore plus profondément dans son cœur.

Louis retira son membre un peu moins dur et sourit paresseusement à Harry, "Merci, daddy."

"Je ferai n’importe quoi pour ma fleur, daddy t'aime. "

Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent avant de revenir à la normale, "Je t'aime aussi, daddy."

Harry aida Louis à se lever et attira le garçon plus près, embrassant son front moite couvert de mèches de cheveux. "Tu veux prendre un bain de tournesol ?"

"Ensemble ?" Demanda Louis, traînant des baisers sur les hirondelles d'Harry.

Harry fit asseoir Louis sur les coussins à mémoire de forme de la baignoire, se tournant pour faire couler l'eau et ajoutant deux gouttes d'huile essentielle de lavande dans l'eau, avec une bombe de bain parfumée à la vanille. "Bien sûr, tournesol, installe-toi, je vais vérifier mon téléphone très rapidement."

Louis pressa de légers baisers sur les clavicules d'Harry avant d'être placé dans l'eau chaude, des bulles se déposant contre sa peau. "Dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît. "

"Bien sûr, bébé fleur."

Harry était aussi en parti responsable du fait que Louis devenait le gamin gâté qu'il était. Il ramassa sa veste de costume sur le sol et sortit les deux boîtes de Zales de la poche intérieure. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il retournait dans la salle de bain principale.

Louis somnolait, la tête appuyée contre l'oreiller de bain derrière lui. Harry était tellement amoureux, et ça lui faisait peur qu'un jour Louis puisse décider qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Qu'Harry était trop _vieux_ et trop grisonnant pour lui, et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de son âge. Cela le dérangeait sans fin.

"Tournesol", murmura-t-il aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, le sourire s'élargissant alors que la tête de Louis tournait dans sa direction.

Il sourit aux deux boîtes dans la main d'Harry, "Tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Tu sais que je l'ai fait. Gamin gâté. "

"Tu aimes ça, daddy."

"Je t'aime, " dit Harry, plaçant les boîtes sur le comptoir de l'évier avant de se mettre derrière Louis et de s'asseoir, enroulant des bras forts autour du petit corps.

"Je t'aime plus. " Louis pencha la tête en arrière, "Je suis tellement content de t'avoir rencontré, je veux passer une éternité avec toi."

"Tu ne veux pas de ce vieux garçon, tournesol. "

"Papa. Nous venons de dire que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. "

"C’est vrai, petite fleur, c’est ce que tu fais."


End file.
